Une de perdue, un de retrouver…
by CleaMalfoy1810
Summary: La famille Malefoy viennent de vivre une tragédie. En effet, ils viennent de perdre une être cher: leur fille... Mia Malefoy, sœur jumelle de Draco Malefoy, meurt d'une maladie du cœur encore inconnue.
1. Prologue

~ PROLOGUE ~

 _28 aout 1993_

 _« Le secret des Malefoy révéler. »_

 _Les Malefoy, grande et ancienne famille de Sang-Purs, sont reconnus pour leurs services aux côtés de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas6prononcé-Le-Nom._

 _Récemment, les Malefoy ont fait preuve de discrétion. Aucun des membres de la famille n'a voulu parler de cette discrétion._

 _Mais nous venons d'apprendre une information sur la famille Malefoy. Un secret. Un secret tenu confidentiel pendant plus de 14 ans._

 _Le secret a était dévoilé hier dans la journée, par Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à l'école Poudlard ainsi qu'ami proche de la famille._

 _La révélation a fait l'effet d'un médiatise affolant. Beaucoup de gens ont étaient choqués en apprenant ça._

 _Severus Rogue a déclaré qu'il était le gardien de secret et que c'était à lui d'annoncer la nouvelle, sous la demande des Malefoy._

 _Aucun membre de la famille n'a encore parlé. Surement attrister de la situation. Severus Rogue a déclaré « le plus triste des trois est Draco. C'est compréhensible, il vient de perdre sa sœur jumelle. »_

 _Comme vous l'aurez compris, les Malefoy ont perdus leur fille, la sœur jumelle du jeune Draco. Une enfant tenu au secret depuis sa naissance. Seul Severus Rogue et Dumbledore étaient au courant._

 _Mia Malefoy qui, tous comme son frère, était âgée de 13 ans. La jeune fille n'était pas scolarisée, mais d'après les témoignages de Severus Rogue, c'était une très bonne sorcière._

 _Nous attendons tous que les parents de la jeune fille, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, ainsi que son frère, Draco Malefoy, s'expriment._

 _Mais ce que tout le monde veut savoir, c'est pourquoi n'avoir jamais d'elle avant ? Severus Rogue n'a pas voulu le dévoiler._

 _« Narcissa aimée sa fille comme elle aime Draco. Lucius également .Quant à Draco, il aimait Mia plus que sa propre vie. Sa sœur, c'était tout pour lui. Depuis son décès, il ne parle plus et reste enfermé dans sa chambre. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il me répond par de brèves paroles. Ils sont tous très triste de ce qui est arrivée à Mia »._

 _Comment viveront-ils ce choque ?_

 _Nous vous donnerons plus d'informations prochainement._

 _Votre journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, Rita Sckeeter._


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Tout au long de sa troisième année scolaire, Draco Malfoy ne parla guère de sa soeur jumelle, Mia. Les gens lui présenter leurs condoléances, il ne disait rien ou de bref "merci" ou encore des "hum". Mais, Das sa tête, il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne lui présenter des condoléances. C'est pas pur gentillesse, certes, mais personne ne connaissais Mia. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire à tous le monde "arrêter, vous ne connaissiez pas ma soeur avant qu'elle ne meurt". Ce qui, en soit, était vrai.

Ces amicale soutenaient comme ils pouvaient, mais il semblait garder le sourire malgré tout. Même si à certains moment il craque, il ne montre à personne sa tristesse. Draco ne se confit a personne mise à part psychomage (et encore...). Seul Blaise était au courant de plus de chose que les autres: c'est son meilleur ami, c'est normal.

Quant aux professeurs, ils luis demandaient s'il allait bien. Le jeune garçon avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiété pour lui et qu'il allait bien. Même s'il rêvasse très souvent, voir tout le temps en cour, les professeurs le laisse.

Malgré son début d,'année chamboulant, Draco restait le même. Il souriait, faisait rire ses amis devant tout le monde, mais lorsqu'il était seul, il était méconnaissable. Il étudiait comme un dingue pour cesser de penser à Mia. La nuit, il ne dormait pas beaucoup, il était trop occuper à pleurer en pensant à sa soeur et à faire toute sorte de connerie...

Draco réussis son année scolaire et réussi à passer en quatrième année. Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il vue sa mère pleurer, comme chaque jour. Il vint alors la prendre des ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il est là et elle serra l'étreinte que son unique fils avait provoquée.

Les vacances ne s'étaient pas très bien passées. Il s'était rendu plusieurs fois à l'hôpital pour faire des tas et des tas d'examens qui, pour lui, ne servait strictement à rien. Des tonnes d'examens pour vérifier qu'il ne souffre pas de la même maladie que sa soeur. Ridicule.

Il n'y avait rien à signaler, mise à part que sa psychomage voulait l'emmener en hôpital psychiatrique. Evidemment, il avait refusé. Mais, ça ne suffit pas. Il a finalement été placé là-bas.

Il est ressorti de cet endroit comme "transformer" d'après les propos de sa mère.

La vie a l'hôpital était tout simplement affreuse. C'est l'enfer! Les chambres sont sales, et font terriblement peur. La nourriture est infecte. Pour lui, c'était clair: plus jamais il n'y retournerait! Jamais!


End file.
